villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Tom Cassidy (X-Men Movies)
Black Tom Cassidy is a minor antagonist in the 2018 film Deadpool 2. He is a sadistic and arrogant mutant imprisoned in the Ice Box. He was portrayed by . History ''X2'' Cassidy was an easter egg character in this movie appearing only as a name on William Stryker's computer in a list of mutants. He has not been seen or mentioned since in the remainder of the original timeline. ''Deadpool 2'' Cassidy first appeared along with his gang of thugs when Firefist and Deadpool were imprisoned in the Ice Box where he looked on at Wade and Russell with his lackeys. The following day he immediately antagonised the two, having his two henchmen beating Firefist while Tom himself stabbed Deadpool's hand with a pen which Russell attempted to shank one of Tom's lackeys with and then told Russell that he picked the wrong side to take in the prison before triumphantly standing on the table in a grand pose showing himself as the toughest prisoner in the Ice Book. Deadpool even mistook Cassidy for being African American. Cassidy then appeared when Cable invaded the prison in search of Russell where he fled from his cell but later was forced into returning. Cassidy's next appearance was when he broke into a fight with another prisoner over his pudding attracting the attention of several guards which prompted Russell to flee from the hall in order to make friends with Juggernaut. Cassidy's final appearance was when Cable attacked the transfer truck from the Ice Box to a higher security prison, he laughed sadistically at the fight between Deadpool and Cable before being accidentally shot in the head by Cable, killing him. Deadpool would go on to constantly joke about this event to Cable calling it racism and prejudice much to the latter's annoyance. Personality Cassidy was an antagonistic, sadistic, confrontational individual who would continuously bully and torment his co-prisoners. He was regarded as one of the toughest prisoners as a result of this. He particularly targeted Deadpool and Firefist however as he heard Deadpool was the toughest prisoner there and thought Firefist had sided with the wrong person. Appearance Cassidy was a tall, muscular figure with long black dreadlocks, several tattoos and a goatee. He was always seen wearing a tank top and the traditional Ice Box prisoner trousers and restrictive collars. Trivia *Cassidy was originally due to appear as the movie's main antagonist however his role was greatly reduced in favour of Firefist and Juggernaut as well as budget constraints. *In the comics Black Tom Cassidy is the cousin of the mutant hero Banshee however in the movie universe the two have no relation with Banshee being born at least 30 years prior to Black Tom and losing his Irish heritage from the comics as opposed to Black Tom who retains his Irish heritage and was born in the late 1970s at the earliest. Navigation pl:Black Tom Cassidy (Filmy X-Men) Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inmates Category:Abusers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Comedy Villains